


Хуже, чем Эбола

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Slash, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёртов Кеннеди походит на модель с обложки журнала, такому подойдут скорей хрупкие азиатки с алыми сосками и тонкой талией, или невысокие блондинки, которые до смешного беспомощны и даже не в состоянии спрыгнуть с лестницы самостоятельно, не то, что довольно симпатичная агент Хелена Харпер. Вот уж эта дама точно подходит несносному паразиту. И сиськи хорошие, и задница что надо и личико милое, и пахнет приятно, жасмином.<br/>А Крис…<br/>А что Крис?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хуже, чем Эбола

Иногда Крису кажется, что Кеннеди цепким паразитом въелся под кожу: прочно, намертво, овладевая контролем над разумом, посылая к ебеням хвалёный самоконтроль, закалка которого происходила годами.

Леон Скотт, мать его, долбаный Кеннеди в какой-то момент перестаёт быть агентом, напарником, коллегой. Он становится чем-то больше… Занозой? Подкожным клещом?

Вот именно – паразитом, которого нет возможности выдрать из тела, болезнью, от которой лучшие  вирусологи мира  еще не создали противоядия.

Кеннеди личная Эбола Криса:   лихорадит каждый раз, когда агент находится в опасной близости от него. И Крис не уверен, сможет ли он продержаться дольше, чем больные этой тропической заразой, и не сдохнуть от жара, пожирающего его ослабевшую тушку с голодной жадностью Двупалого Тома.*

Осознание того, что грёбанный Кеннеди не подозревает о душевных терзаниях Криса, напрочь сносит тому крышу и хоронит всё то, человеческое, что еще теплится в укромных уголках души.

Грёбанный, мать его, Кеннеди, кажется неприступной скалой, к которой страшно даже подойти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обойти её по кругу, в поисках уязвимого места.

Кеннеди, мать его, слишком красивый, думает Крис с горечью.

Чёртов Кеннеди  походит на модель с обложки журнала, такому подойдут скорей хрупкие азиатки с алыми сосками и тонкой талией, или невысокие блондинки, которые до смешного беспомощны  и даже не в состоянии спрыгнуть с лестницы самостоятельно, не то, что довольно симпатичная агент Хелена Харпер. Вот уж эта дама точно подходит несносному паразиту. И сиськи хорошие, и задница что надо и личико милое, и пахнет приятно, жасмином.

А Крис…

А что Крис? -  думает Крис с всё той же отравляющей горечью.

Почти что скатившийся с катушек ветеран, который не всегда успевает помыться, огрубевший, как одна огромная мозоль, за долгие годы войны, волосатый, ни грамма мягкости, сплошные твёрдые литые мышцы. И член, которому не сидится спокойно в штанах, как только в поле зрения Редфилда-большого появляется этот челкастый…

После успешно выполненной операции по уничтожению Б.О.О. в прибрежных водах Китая, они пересекаются  в штабе Альянса противодействия биотерроризму. Небольшой приём устроен в честь очередной победы над биотеррористами, на этот раз группа Альфа в полном составе  и вместе с остальными членами АПБТ и ППО потягивает крепкие напитки, бурно обсуждая прошедшие события.

У Криса в руке бутылка Coors Light, в другой – между пальцев – зажата сигарета. Он затягивается, отравляя лёгкие никотином, и выпускает белесый дымок изо рта, не отрывая взгляда от маячившей неподалёку белобрысой чёлки. Сердце в груди заходится бешеным ритмом,  и причиной всему является вовсе не четыре пинты крепкого пива. Пальцы мелко подрагивают, поднося сигарету к губам, которые отчаянно жаждут ощутить на себе вовсе не горечь табака.

У Леона в руке стакан наполнен жидким янтарём, пальцами другой руки он выстукивает своеобразную чечётку по поверхности стола. Лицо его задумчиво, серо-голубые глаза затянуты дымкой тяжелых воспоминаний, губы сжаты в одну тонкую бледную линию.

Криса охватывает зудящее нестерпимое желание провести языком по этим твердым неподатливым губам, заставить их раскрыться, доказать, что они мягки от природы. И нестерпимое желание  просто таки воспламеняется адским огнём и закручивает Криса в тугую раскалённую спираль, когда Леон касается губами кромки стакана, делая обжигающий глоток, а затем неосознанно  медленно скользит по ним языком. Невинный жест, не более, но бьет по натянутым нервам тугой боксерской перчаткой.

Крису  пиздец  как  больно. Он не знает, куда деть глаза: ломать дальше об объект своих тайных желаний или же перевести их на дерзкое декольте Джилл Валентайн, надеясь, что пышные прелести  коллеги отвлекут от насущных проблем.

Грудь у Валентайн действительно красивая, пышная, кажется упругой и почти досягаемой, сквозь тонкую ткань вечернего тёмно-синего платья чётко проступают острые пики сосков. Её улыбка, как крылья тропических насекомых: завораживает, притягивает, очаровывает…

…кого угодно, но не Криса. Чёрт, кажется, у него даже пропадает стояк.

Он не выдерживает, резко переводит  полный нетерпения взгляд с прелестей Джилл на Леона, который втянут в непринуждённый разговор с какой-то смутно знакомой Крису блондинкой. Крис до боли в костяшках стискивает бутылку и  напрягает память, выискивая в ней заблудившееся имя.

_Шейла? Шарлиз… Шанти…_

Он помнит, что имя похоже на вишню, или бабский алкогольный напиток.

_Чарли? Черри… Шерри!_

Глоток полон яда, ибо пиво стекает в горло серной кислотой, выжигая тонкие стенки.

Алкоголь, который так рьяно заливает в себя Крис вовсе не крепок, но Крису кажется, что он уже пьян. Пьян и обдолбан сильнейшей наркотой, имя которой Скотт. Кеннеди. Леон.

В трех футах от него парочка   заливается смехом, этой пигалице Биркин удаётся стереть грусть с лица Леона, и не то, чтобы Крис этому был не рад, просто…

Свет в глазах Леона предназначается сейчас не ему. Глаза же Редфилда наливаются кровью и бешенством, стоит только малявке Биркин игриво дотронуться до руки собеседника, который смотрит на неё с отвратительной, непонятной в данный момент для Криса, теплотой.

Из горла рвется настоящее звериное рычание, в сторону летит бутылка недопитого Coors Light.

Крис успевает поймать краем зрения удивлённое лицо Леона «Наконец-то-Обратившего-На Него-Внимание» Кеннеди, но его внимание приковано к Биркин.

 - Скройся.

 Его тон слишком резок и в нём слышится плохо скрываемая угроза.   Шерри переглядывается с Леоном, тот непонимающе хмурится, и Крису приходиться добавить чуть вежливее, хотя это даётся  с пиздецким трудом:

\- Нас. С ним. Оставь, пожалуйста. На минуточку.

Он не уверен, что сказал все слова правильно и чётко, но его Очень Важная Миссия кроется в том, чтобы донести смысл, хотя бы приблизительно правильно озвучить те мысли, причиняющие дискомфорт его истрёпанной нервной системе.

 Теперь он даже не смотрит на Биркин. Он надрался до отметки «Зверь». Четырьмя пинтами некрепкого пива. А его кровь полна отравленной наркоты. Контакт «глаза в глаза» установлен, совсем рядом чувствуется чужое тихое взволнованное дыхание, опьяняя Криса еще сильней, отчего ему кажется, что его сейчас разорвёт на кровавые ошметки от бурлящих эмоций.

 - Крис? – Леон не понимает.  – Почему это Шерри должна уйти? Объясни.

Он бросает осторожный взгляд накрепко сжатые в мощные кулаки пальцы Редфилда. Видок у того такой, что можно хоть прямо сейчас в самое пекло войны. Голыми руками. Разорвёт всех, вон аж пар из ушей валит от злости.

Крис упрямо поджимает губы, пытаясь найти самому себе хоть какие-то объяснения вопиющей тупости лучшего агента. Он чувствует, что злоба превращает его веки в узкие щелочки.

И, блядь, он  ничего не собирается никому объяснять.

Надежная рука Леона заботливо отодвигает девушку себе за спину, пряча от прожигающего в ней дыру крисова нетрезвого взгляда. Вместо расслабленного минутой ранее человека перед Крисом  предстаёт готовый защищать и защищаться солдат.

  - Пожалуйста, - цедит сквозь зубы Редфилд, терпение которого подходит к концу.

 Он ощущает себя гранатой с выдернутой чекой. Досчитать до трёх и прогремит взрыв, уничтожая всё вокруг в радиусе нескольких футов.

Его взор затуманен, слух притупляется, он может видеть лишь красивую линию подбородка, который Леон чуть склоняет в согласии. Кеннеди неудобно перед Шерри, неловко, его пугает поведение Криса, но девушка неслышно испаряется призраком, и Редфилд снова сосредоточивает взгляд на Леоне.

Тот выглядит, как паразит. Редкая зараза, которая хуже, чем СПИД, Эбола и бубонная чума вместе взятые. И Крис понимает, что если сейчас всё пойдет не по плану, от него останется кучка неприметного серого пепла.

Единственно, что знает Крис, это то, что с Кеннеди, как с самой заразной заразой: необходимо действовать молниеносно, и тогда можно добиться нужного результата.

 - Чего ты себе… - как только отходит Шерри, начинает отчитывать его Леон, но его прерывают  бестактно, грубо и с металлическим привкусом крови на языке.

Губы у Кеннеди и правда мягкие, тёплые, щетина обжигает чувствительную кожу, оставляет на ней горящие огнём следы, Крис от всей души надеется, что не ему одному сейчас так колко и жарко. Он в отчаянии цепляется пальцами за рубашку Леона и изо всех сил пытается не задохнуться от переизбытка чувств.

Кажется, все штаммы воображаемых вирусов в его крови разом перемахнули отметку «Опасно».

Леон в его руках застывает каменным изваянием, какое-то время он не отвечает на поцелуй, просто стоит, как истукан: холодный, неприступный, неподатливый.

В штабе как никогда полно народу.

Агенты национальной безопасности при правительстве США.

Лучшие бойцы Альянса противодействия биотерроризму.

Крису, на мгновение, кажется, что Вселенная  вокруг них, двоих, замирает, земной шар перестаёт вращаться. Он словно погружен в полупрозрачный студень, сквозь толщу которого не пробиваются звуки, а свет настолько неясный, что пространство кажется несколько размытым.

Мир больше не важен, время значения не имеет, расфокусированный взгляд съевших радужку зрачков больше не замечает на периферии лишних предметов.

Зато охуеть, какое огромное значение имеют дрогнувшие под напором его языка губы Леона.

Криса прошивает током, от кончиков пальцев ног до темных волосков на макушке; умопомрачительно сладкий ответный поцелуй, который дарит ему Кеннеди, впрыскивается в кровь и разносится по телу, по каждой сетке артерий, собираясь огненным шаром в паху. Член крепнет, болезненно упирается во внутренний шов джинсов, и Крису кажется, что этот самый мир вокруг него никогда больше не сможет быть осмысленным.

 - Паразит, - потрясённо выдыхает Крис, и снова съедает Леона.

Набрасывается мокро, жадно, словно хочет проглотить без остатка, лишь бы не достался никому.

И освобождает  рот Кеннеди   только тогда, когда тот, судорожно дыша, всаживает ему кулак под рёбра.

Крис хрипло и нервно смеется,  хватаясь за бок и пытаясь не захлебнуться ворвавшимся в лёгкие кислородом. Ему плевать на много десятков пар глаз, в изумлении направленных на них.

Ему пиздец, как хорошо.

Охуенно.

И, кажется, его сейчас пошлют на хуй, или еще куда подальше, откуда нет возврата, и к чему Крис не успел морально подготовиться, ведь все ненормальные идеи всегда выходят очень спонтанными, в этом и суть их ненормальности, безумности.

А Крис  - безумен, определённо.

Но вместо уничтожающего хука, который должен был смести его челюсть в противоположную от верхней части лица сторону, его притягивают за ворот тонкого свитера, а чужие пальцы зарываются в волосы за ушами.

 - Придурок. В следующий раз просто пригласи на пиво.

Голос Кеннеди вразрез словам на удивление нежен, и в нём Крис слышит Наконец-то Адресованную Ему теплоту.

Они трахаются этим же вечером в кабинете Криса, секс выходит слишком отчаянным, на взводе, до искусанных губ и дрожи в ослабевших мышцах.

Крис запалённо дышит в мокрый затылок Леону, пока тот в исступлении царапает гладкую поверхность стола, жарко сжимаясь задницей вокруг охуенно горячего члена. 

Крис вертит его как  тряпичную куклу – личную игрушку –  и всматривается в его лицо, не в силах насытиться пьяным взглядом совершенно черных глаз.

Крис, наконец, дорвавшийся до его тела, исследует с восторгом ребёнка все укромные места, запоминая реакцию, впитывая как губка эмоции Леона, которых, к великому счастью Редфилда, оказывается слишком много.

И Крис этим беззастенчиво пользуется: широко и влажно мажет языком под поджавшейся мошонкой, подбираясь к заветному местечку. А, затем, игнорируя слабые попытки Леона уйти от постыдных прикосновений, лижет прямо там, вырывая из пересохшего горла Своего Персонального Паразита низкий горловой стон. Крис терзает губами крохотные соски на его широкой гладкой груди, изредка покусывая их зубами. Леон шумно сопит в ухо Крису, трогательно закусывает нижнюю губу и плывет от вездесущих рук, превращающих его тело в гигантский искрящийся шар. Он ощущает себя звездой, которая вот-вот начнёт коллапсировать и взорвётся Сверхновой.

 - Крис… Я… - пытается предупредить Леон, чувствуя, как становится слишком ярко  перед сомкнутыми веками.  – Крис!

Оргазм подкрадывается слишком быстро и бьёт в голову без предупреждения.

В душевной системе Леона действительно происходит коллапс, а затем тонкая оболочка его тела с треском рвётся на лоскуты и Кеннеди умирает, высвобождаясь.

Крис какое-то время сладко агонизирует, а затем умирает вместе с ним, крепко сжимая в медвежьих объятьях.

Обоим до одурения жарко от свалившихся на них тактильных ощущений и до одурения мало.

Хочется большего.

Леону хочется переродиться кем-то, очень крохотным, настолько крохотным, что можно было бы внедриться Крису под кожу, застревая там навсегда.

Крису хочется поглотить собой Леона, хочется раствориться в нём и растворить его в себе. Если бы Леон был   опасной жидкостью в шприце, например C-вирусом, Крис вколол бы его без промедления, наслаждаясь тем, как его собственные клетки взрываются под натиском клеток Леона.

Это неизлечимая болезнь.

И, кажется, Крис больше не хочет искать вакцину против _этого_ штамма.


End file.
